Anna's Knock and Other Stories
by Rogue Amazon Boo
Summary: Elsa reflects on how something as simple as a knock on her door...can cause so much pain.
1. Anna's Knock

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Disney does…damn you Disney!

Author's Note: This is probably the shortest story I have ever written and I may do another, but I shall have to see. This one is done though, it's a moment in time and it's about family. There is no inappropriate sister love happening so if you're looking for that…just move it along now and have a nice day.

Author's Note II: I really love the character of Elsa, she is simply fascinating to me and I usually am not a huge fan of Disney on Broadway, but this film would translate well to the stage. This deals with Elsa's feelings and thoughts throughout her isolation and how something as simple as a knock on a door can be a trigger. Hope you all like it.

Anna's Knock

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

Pain is a strange thing.

It affects different people in different ways. It is the measure of a person's strength and endurance, and for Elsa it was a constant companion. She hadn't had a pain free moment since she was eight years old. That fateful day when her powers has slipped and she'd injured the most important person in the world to her…her sister Anna.

She thought she knew all about pain…but she'd been wrong.

It all started with a knock. Anna's knock.

The first time she'd heard it, she'd just moved out of their shared room and into the one that was to become her entire world. There was a jaunty dun, du, du-du, dun at her door as her sister's small knuckles rapped and that sing song voice asking her, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Telling her to go away had ripped a piece of her heart away.

The years passed and that knock became less and less frequent, until it finally stopped all together. She cried icy tears the night she finally realized she wasn't going to hear it again. Her entire room was encased in ice for days and the tears finally dried. She convinced herself it was for the best, convinced herself that Anna was too much for her to handle.

Her sister was pure emotion. She was vibrant and energetic and witty and just…everything effervescent about life. Elsa couldn't afford emotion…and so she clung to the dull throb of pain and used it to control…everything else.

The day Anna's knock changed was the day she knew…she could never be free.

Their parents were dead…her father…her mother…her last contact with the human world. They were gone. Her powers took over as her grief crippled her and her room became a desolate wasteland of ice and snow. When Anna knocked on her door again for the first time in years…she almost gave in and opened it.

For this was not the jaunty knock of her vital, loving sister. This was a knock of someone lost and defeated and alone…it was hesitant and small. It was the knock of someone so heartbroken, but so hopeful all at once. This knock was a plea and Elsa felt like a monster for ignoring it.

She had just had her eighteenth birthday which meant Anna was only fifteen years old now. Fifteen…and bearing the weight of all the things Elsa should be shouldering. She slowly collapsed to the ground, her back sliding against the door until she was prone against it. She could sense her sister on the other side. Her words came and Elsa hung her head in defeat.

"Elsa?" She didn't respond. Her sister's choked sob felt like a knife to her heart. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage…and I'm trying too…I'm right here for you, please let me in. We only have each other now, it's just you and me…what are we gonna do?"

Elsa didn't know…she couldn't make her hand move although her heart was screaming at her to open the door, to tug her sister into her arms…her only remaining family…hold on tight and never let go again. Never let a door or her powers or anything separate them again. Then her mind reminded her heart of what would happen if she gave in. She saw her sister laying in a heap, unconscious, cold, not moving…she didn't open the door. And then Anna tested all her resolve.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa's all-consuming despair knew no bounds. She had thought she understood pain, but her sister's choked up words had her drowning. She couldn't move…couldn't breathe…couldn't think.

She knew then…her inability to open the door had cost her everything.

Elsa was alone.

It was better this way.

She would endure…she would move forward…just…not today.

She sensed Anna on the other side and had a sneaky suspicion she was sitting against her door much the same way she was. She took a small measure of solace from her presence while at the same time wishing things were different; wishing that she was normal.

She gazed at the stark cold beauty of the ice encasing her room. The fear was all powerful and all encompassing. She had no idea what they were going to do. The silence stretched and a small sigh came from the other side of her door. No words were said, but she heard Anna get to her feet and then heard the slow click of her heels on the tile floor as she walked away.

The rest was silence…cold…eternal. She spoke.

"Yes Anna, I want to build a snowman."

And she cried.


	2. The Peculiar Case of Olaf the Snowman

Disclaimer: See Previous.

Author's Note: I seem to be drowning in inspiration for character studies. Sigh. Again, I can't promise how many of these I will write. I am actually working on my second self-published novel for Amazon (I am not well known or famous yet, but I'm working on it. Actually, I would settle for just being able to make a living at it) and should definitely not be detouring back into the world of fan-fiction, but sometimes characters just grab you and won't let you go. So here he is, Olaf the great. Love this freaking snowman. This is from Elsa's POV.

The Peculiar Case of Olaf the Snowman (And Why He Likes Warm Hugs)

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

Anna asked her once how it could be that Olaf was alive. Elsa was slightly ashamed to admit she had no clue. She wasn't in the greatest frame of mind when she fled from Arendelle on the day of her coronation. Fear was her predominate memory…fear of herself, of her people, of her kingdom, her failure, her…everything.

Not a lot of people knew this, but fear had a taste. It was metallic and cold and choking. She shuddered as she remembered the awful coat of it on her tongue. It had come to her then that Olaf was created in that moment, that moment when she cast off her fear…along with any hopes of ever seeing her sister or her home again.

So one day in her study she asked him.

"Olaf, do you remember the day I created you?" A bucked tooth grin split his face.

"Yep. It was a great day…even if it was all cold and wet and monotone and…"

She cut him off. "That's fascinating, but what I asking…what I'm trying to say…" She paused. She didn't know how to ask him the question she needed an answer to without being insulting. Olaf, in Olaf fashion, saved her the trouble.

"You wanna know why you made me?" Elsa looked embarrassed for a moment and then stammered.

"Y-Yes Please."

Olaf waddled over to her and plopped down in the snowman sized chair she'd put in her office just for him. He liked to sit with her sometimes when she was going over official business and documents and he was unable to climb up into the full size chairs there.

He looked serious and she felt herself leaning a bit closer to hear what he was about to say.

"I was Anna's idea, and you built me together. " He stopped and then said. "Well, gotta go!"

He smiled and waddled out with a jaunty wave. Elsa blinked stupidly for a moment and watched him, dumbfounded. She was still trying to decide how to react when he waddled back in and launched himself at her, giving her a tight hug. He then jumped back down.

"Forgot my hug!" And he was gone again. Elsa slowly sank back down into her chair, lost in thought. She was hoping for more of an explanation, but then realized it was perfect in its simplicity. Olaf was one of the last things she and her sister created before she began her isolation.

He was the embodiment of all those childhood days spent in innocent abandon when her powers were not something to be feared…but a source of joy and delight. It was her secret she shared with her exuberant little sister. Until that fateful morning, eight year old Elsa was never afraid to play with her sister.

Olaf was her joy, her innocence, her lack of fear…he was her childhood. The one she and Anna should have had together. He was the warm hug she had once been too afraid to give to Anna.

Her thoughts took a darker path. The creation of her ice palace was cathartic and meant to be final. She was free…free of all the expectations to control and conceal a vital part of who she was. Freedom had a cost though. It cost her any chance of a relationship with her baby sister. It had cost her the last of her family…and so…Olaf was born.

Elsa had her family back now and the snowman that had been a part of her lost childhood was a part of that family now. He still liked warm hugs, and summer, and flowers, and bees that buzzed, and the beach…and all things bright and full of life.

He liked all the things that Anna liked, but he was made of snow. Elsa smiled, one of her rare heartbreaking smiles. He was made of snow, but his personality was as warm as a summer's day.

So, of course he was alive, because it was as simple as he said, _I was Anna's idea and you built me together. _Elsa made him because he was both a piece of herself and a piece of the sister she loved more than anyone else in the world. He was alive because even at the height of her terror filled run, she didn't really want to be alone for the rest of her life.

He was alive because the Snow Queen was capable of a deep and abiding love that would always do what it thought was best even if it caused her pain. Mistakes be damned, Olaf was alive and he liked warm hugs…

And Elsa was happy.


	3. The Conundrums Faced by a Five Year Old

Disclaimer: They belong to my favorite mouse and the Disney Co.

Author's Note: The one thing I think Michael Eisner should have been pecked to death by the crows from Dumbo for was the straight to video sequels to classic Disney films. Here's hoping they leave Frozen alone, or if they have to at least make it a cinematic sequel. I will continue to pretend that Cinderella III: A Twist in Time does not exist like all the other craptastic sequels. Keeping my collection pure people.

Author's Note II: All grammatical errors in this story are done deliberately. I'm trying to channel the mind of a five year old. The grammar is to reflect that.

The Conundrums Faced by a Five Year Old Princess

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

Certain things were important to a five year old.

Mom and Dad, and hugs, and playing, and puppies, and snow, and dandelions…these are just some of them.

Big sisters were another.

Anna was perplexed. She sat in the portrait gallery in deep, deep thought and stared hard at Joan. She tried not to fidget too much cause she knew that when you were thinking you had to remain perfectly still. That's what her daddy did.

Elsa was sooooooooooooooooo much better at being still than she was. She sighed. She missed Elsa. This was why she was in the portrait gallery deep in thought. She was trying to figure out why her big sister wouldn't play with her anymore.

They use to have so much fun together. She remembered playing in the snow and building snowmen and sledding and jumping into snow drifts. She had a lot of memories of snow and Elsa. She sighed in the way only five year old girls can, with her whole body.

If she could just figure out what she did to make Elsa go away then maybe she could fix it and her sister wouldn't not want to play with her anymore and she would come back! She just wanted Elsa to come back.

Anna felt like crying, but she sucked it up. She thought maybe that was why Elsa had gone away. She thought maybe she just wasn't grown up enough for her. After all she was eight years old! That was practically an adult! She got to read the big girl books in the library. She had been getting pretty good at reading them too!

Anna remembered when Elsa would sit on the big cushions and let her snuggle up against her while she carefully read to her from the big girl books. Sometimes she would even help Anna sound out some of the bigger words.

Anna adored her big sister. She was so pretty and smart and fun and why didn't she like her anymore? She would give anything to fix it…even her new favorite doll her mom had just got her. The doll was from one of the stories Elsa use to read. It was called Cinderella by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. Elsa would even read her the scary parts, the parts that her Mom always skipped over.

She frowned and thought and thought and thought…and came up with nothing. She needed Elsa's help. Her sister was smart; she would know how to…she sighed.

Anna was so lost in her head that she didn't hear her mom come in.

"Anna darling what's the matter?" She looked up and asked.

"Mama, why won't Elsa play with me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

Her mom's face fell and Anna instantly felt bad. Her mom and dad didn't like to talk about why Elsa had gone away. It always made them sad. Anna just wanted to understand. She needed too. Her mom sighed, scooped her up, and placed her on her lap. Anna snuggled up against her and she brushed a stray curl off of her forehead.

"Sometimes darling, the people we love…well they have to go away sometimes. It won't be forever my sweet. You're sister, she is going to be Queen one day and she has a lot to learn. She just can't play with you like she use to"

Anna gave a dramatic sigh. "But I miss her mama. Doesn't she miss me?"

The Queen didn't know exactly what to say. She knew her eldest was trying to control her powers and she hated that they had to isolate her from Anna, but it was too hard for Elsa to stay in control around her sister. It didn't make the situation less heartbreaking.

"I'm sure Elsa misses you very much sweetie, and maybe someday she will be able to play with you again. It just can't happen right now."

Anna wasn't happy with her mom's answer, but she knew it was the only one she was going to get. Whatever was keeping Elsa away from her wouldn't last forever. Her mama and papa had both promised her that it wouldn't and she was five so she believed them.

It was what five year old little girls did after all.


	4. Visitors: Canto I

Disclaimer: All previous apply.

Visitors: Cato I

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

The hill was nice.

It was verdant and on a cloudless day the sun could be seen glinting off the sparkling water. The two stones stood sentry, still looking sleek and solemn. It had only been three years since the sepulchers had been erected. The gray marble had yet to weather in the elements.

Kristoff stood before them, his hat being twisted in his large hands, he looked nervous.

"So I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kristoff and I guess I'm the Official Ice Master and Deliverer for the kingdom…er your kingdom, I mean your daughter's…I-I'm sure you get the drift."

The stones stayed silent.

"Anyway, I-I'm really not use to talking to royalty…with the exception of Anna, but she's different. She doesn't really remind me of royalty."

He looked alarmed for a minute.

"N-Not that she isn't royal, I mean regal…I mean she's a princess sure, but she is the most open and giving person I've ever met. Not that I have a whole lot of experience with you know…people, but Anna is the real deal."

Kristoff sheepishly smiled and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here, but it seemed like the right thing to do. He would be talking to the Queen also…when the time came, but he knew that Anna's mom and dad should know his intentions too. Grand Pabbie always said that rocks had long memories and that by their very nature they were connected to the worlds around and beyond.

Kristoff wasn't entirely convinced the dead could hear him or that those we loved were able to watch over us, but he wasn't entirely unconvinced either. He cleared his throat.

"So I really just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with your daughter…Anna I mean…not Elsa. Not that Elsa isn't beautiful and the things she can do with ice…"

He paused reverently and then shook himself.

"But Anna…Anna is sunshine trapped in a human body. I-I've spent a lot of time in the cold. I prefer it most of the time and I'm not really good with being social and I'm not a prince. I'm…just me. But Anna never makes me feel like being just me is a bad thing or that I'm somehow…less. I love her for that."

He smiled. "And I love how she can trip on her own feet while walking over perfectly level ground without an obstacle in sight. I love that she sings slightly off key, but still makes it sound amazing. I love that she is willing to allow a snowman to have dreams of summer, and throws a snowball at an ice monster for being rude and that she gets so excited about…everything. I just…love her."

Kristoff shuffled his feet.

"I want to marry her. Wow, I never thought I would say that…about anyone. I promise that I will always take care of her…and let her take care of me. She needs that I know. She was lonely for a long time."

A scowl contorted his features.

"I don't want to sound you know…critical, but I think isolating Queen Elsa from her sister might be what caused all this mess in the first place. But what do I know about raising kids? I grew up with rock trolls and a reindeer."

He grew quiet for a moment.

"I was there that night you know, the night you brought Anna to Grand Pabbie to be healed. I didn't remember it when I first met her, but seeing Elsa and her together again brought it all back." He paused then continued. "I don't think I ever saw anyone as scared in my whole life."

He gazed beyond the rocks to the ocean.

"She's a good Queen. A good sister. She loves Anna as much as I do. I-I want you to know that you should be proud of her, you should be proud of them both. Elsa doesn't hide her powers anymore. She lets them flow free and they're beautiful. And let me tell you, I know a thing or two about ice. I say this because one day she is going to be my sister-in-law…if Anna says yes. It's not going to be soon, but eventually. So I wanted you both to know that I'm going to protect them both. They are my family now. I thought you might like that."

He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"T-That's all I have really." He started to walk away and then turned back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. They love you and miss you…but they have each other again and that makes it better. They also have me and I hope I make it a little better too."

Kristoff walked away and the sun shown down on the hillside. The stone was silent but the wind seemed to whistle a soft, "thank you," on the evening breeze.


	5. Visitors: Canto II

Visitors – Canto II

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

She slowly approached the stone edifices on the top of the hill.

The slender young woman with the white blond hair and tragic eyes reached the top and stood there alone.

She had been here before…once long ago, but not when it had really counted. Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood before the towering stones, her spine straight, her bearing regal…just like they taught her.

She was the eldest, the leader…the one being groomed to bear the weight of the crown. She had never really felt she was worthy of it. She stood and stared at the stones in silence. She didn't go to the funeral. It was something that would haunt her for the rest of her days. She had been filled with so much grief and fear that it was impossible for her to control her powers.

She felt she had failed them in some way because of it.

Elsa slowly approached and laid her hand on her father's marker. Her ungloved fingers caressed the smooth stone.

"Papa…I-I couldn't conceal it anymore. I would say I'm sorry, but I don't believe I am." She paused to collect her thoughts.

"The Trolls were correct. Fear was my enemy…and I had so much fear." She shivered but it had nothing to do with the brisk fall day. The cold never bothered her.

"I also had a great deal of anger…at you and mama. I was angry that you taught me to conceal my powers and I was angry that when I needed you the most…you left me behind. I know…the anger was…is irrational. I was ashamed to feel that way because I know you only did what you thought was best." She sighed.

"I've never been able to admit that before…that I was angry. I'm not any longer. Now, I simply miss you. I miss your wise council, I miss mama's hugs, I miss…being a family."

Elsa smiled and it lite her sad eyes up from within.

"I have Anna back. I missed her so much. When you died and she came to my door…I w-wanted so much to let her in, but my fear of hurting her was too great." Her smile vanished.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't hug you goodbye. I'm so sorry that I was angry with you. I-I'm sorry I couldn't attend your funeral and that I left Anna to handle everything on her own. I'm sorry I lost control…but I'm not sorry how it all turned out in the end."

She ran her hand down the cool stone and then shift to touch her mother's.

"I just wanted you both to know that I love you and I hope that I have made you proud. I want so very much to make you proud." She wiped the tears from her eyes, caressed the stones one last time, and turned to go.

"I love you both." She whispered and walked back down the hill. She didn't hear the wind whisper back that they were always proud of her, their little girl who'd always possessed the inner strength and beauty to be queen.


	6. Vistors: Canto III

Visitors – Canto III

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

"Hi Mama! Hi Papa!"

Anna crested the hill at a run and then came to a screeching halt. She almost tripped and fell into the stones, but she caught herself at the last minute.

The vivacious red head never did anything as mundane as walking. She cantered, she galloped, she sprinted, she sashayed…but she never walked. She happily plucked down the basket she'd brought and took out the flowers. She placed a bunch at the base of her mother's marker and the other at the base of her father's.

She sat down cross legged and leaned back, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while but there has been so much going on. I have sooooooo much to tell you."

She leaned forward and took out the sandwich Greda had packed her. She took a bite and spoke around the mouthful.

"Elsa is doing great as queen. Those snotty old stuff-shirts that make up the council were berating her for cutting of trade with Weselton and the Southern Isles. So she made an even more lucrative trade agreement with the kingdom of Corona. That shut them up."

She paused and took another bite.

"Kristoff and Sven are doing great and the new sled is working out beautifully. I'm really glad he likes it so much and he even lets me drive sometimes. Olaf has decided to be the goodwill ambassador to the kingdom's children so they wouldn't be afraid of Elsa's powers. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it's never children who are afraid of Elsa."

She put the rest of her sandwich away.

"Me, I'm doing all right. I'm just trying to not make Elsa's job harder. I think I even help sometimes. I don't know though. I'm not good at this like she is…she's just so…perfect you know? I mean she is smart, she is graceful, she is beautiful…she is all the things a queen should be. I-I just don't know if I'm all the things a princess should be. I mean let's face it, I'm not graceful, I'm not stupid, but I'm not smart in the way Elsa is, I'm kinda average looking…I mean I'm not gonna scare small children, but I'm not really anything to write home about. I'm just…so normal."

She stood up and started pacing.

"I wish you were here still. I know what you would say. You would tell me that I'm special too. I just don't always feel that way and I'm not jealous or anything of Elsa. I mean she basically spent thirteen years alone and hiding her powers and that had to have been…awful."

She stilled for a glimpse of a second, but being Anna was in motion again almost instantly. She shrugged a little helplessly.

"It's just, how useful am I really to someone who is so amazing?" A choked sound came from behind her and Anna turned. She turned beet red when she saw who was standing there.

"Oh E-Elsa…hey…how are you doing? Standing right there…how long have you been standing there just…you know…out of curiosity?" The young queen said nothing; she simply crossed the field and pulled her sister into a tight hug. Anna made a muffled sound as her breath was forced out of her, but she wrapped her arms around her sister. Elsa spoke fiercely.

"You are the most precious thing in the world, don't you ever forget that."

Anna felt warmth expand in her chest. She was going to say something, but Elsa continued.

"There is nothing normal about you. You are sunshine and love…and I would still be lost in my own desolate world of ice and snow without you. You saved Arendelle the day you saved me. So please Anna, don't ever think for one moment that you are anything but the most remarkable princess Arendelle has ever seen."

Anna felt tears threaten and a smile blossomed. She pulled back from her sister, linked her arm with her, and turned to face the stones.

"I think they would have been proud of us," she said.

Elsa replied. "I know they would have been proud of us. And of you. You are the most courageous person I know. And I-I want to thank you for never…n-never giving up on me all those years that I shut you out."

Anna's heart melted and she nudged her sister with her shoulder. Elsa smiled.

"Of course I wasn't gonna give up on you. You're my big sister. And that's just what little sisters do."

They both smiled at each other and faced the stones again. Anna was still for the moment and the moment stretched as the sun dipped behind the horizon. If one were to squint and look closely one might see the ghostly shades of the past smiling at their two special girls. The wind blew gently and whispered that they were happy and yes, they were so very, very proud of the young women the two royals had grown into.

And there was peace.


	7. Family

Disclaimer: Not mine; Frozen is the property of Disney.

Author's Note: Has anyone else ever wonder what became of Kristoff's real parents? This is my take through the eyes of Sven.

Author's Note II: I'm going to conveniently ignore the fact, just like Disney does, that Sven would have been ancient by reindeer standards if he really grew up with Kristoff.

Family

Sven had a pretty great human.

He liked to run and eat carrots and play in the snow…yep he was the best human a reindeer could have. He liked the female his human had chosen as his mate too. She had hair the color of carrots and eyes the color of the sky. She wasn't bad looking for a human and she smelled like sunshine.

It was a pretty good life, especially since the human who smelled like clean snow had made them the Official Ice Harvesters and Deliverers for the kingdom.

It wasn't always easy for them. His human didn't like to talk about it too much, but he remembered his human's parents. They large man with the booming voice had found him in the woods next to the body of his mother when he was just a calf. He'd been nudging his mother and bleating begging her to get back up. She didn't move. He remembered that the man had scooped him up, given him some milk, and taken him away.

He'd taken him somewhere warm and given him to his human.

"Kristoff," the man had boomed. "This is Sven. He is yours to take care of. Think you are up to it boy?"

The little blond boy had nodded solemnly and smiled when the man had placed him in his arms. Sven knew that he and this human were going to be best friends, even in the depths of his grief for his mother.

When the man with the booming voice left one day and didn't come back. Sven had laid his head in his human's lap while he cried himself to sleep. The next day they had set out and not too long after they had met the ice harvesters.

His human found his calling with ice.

He'd then found a new family with the trolls.

And finally he'd found his mate in a princess and Sven knew he was happy.

He watched the funny little man made of snow shuffle by. He made a snap for his nose and missed. He huffed in annoyance and then almost smiled when a carrot appeared. He snapped half of it off and his human ruffled his fur.

"There you go buddy." Kristoff bit into the other half of the carrot.

In the voice that he had adopted for Sven he said, "Kristoff you're the best friend a reindeer could have."

He ruffled his fur again. "Awww, thanks buddy."

Sven didn't have the heart to tell him that reindeer don't sound like that. He did agree though, the fair haired human was the best friend he'd ever had. They had come through a lot together and now had an even bigger family.

So now they lived in a castle instead of in the woods. He loved the royal stables and loved it even more when his human would stay with him. Sometimes though, his human's mate, the one that smelled of sunshine, would pull him away and back to the castle.

That was all right though, as long as his human was happy.

Troll mama always said love was powerful and strange.

Sven didn't always agree with that. He knew love was powerful, but there was nothing strange about it at all.

He loved his human. He loved his human's mate and the female who smelled like clean snow. He loved troll mama and all the trolls. He even loved the funny little man made of snow.

They loved him back. It was simple.

They were his family.

Nothing strange about that at all.


	8. Love

Disclaimer: Belongeth to Disneyeth

Author's Note: Another sad one.

Love

"Anna!" I cried in despair. This can't be happening. It's not real. There is no way my little sister has turned to solid ice. There is no way that she is…

"Oh Anna, no…no…oh please no."

I'm begging…begging God that this isn't real, that this didn't happen. All I can think was that it was all for nothing. I'd separated myself from her so I wouldn't hurt and now…

I want to die.

Right here, right now. The pain is too much. She's my baby sister…oh God it's not fair. Please dear God tell me it's not real. Tell me I'm asleep in my room and having one of my nightmares. Just as long as I can wake up and she'll be all right.

I'm clinging to her, hugging her tight. I may never stop crying. Oh if only the sword hadn't broken. I want Hans to kill me. I want him to run the blade through my broken heart.

I don't think I can handle this. I can't come back from this…it's too much. No one should be expected to go on after something like this. I pushed her away for so long! I'll never have a chance to know her now. Oh why did I agree to push her away? It wasn't worth it. Oh Anna, please…please not you…please come back…I'll do anything God, anything!"

My Papa always told me that God never gives us more than we can bear. How can God expect me to bear this!

I feel something touch my back. I must be hallucinating because I thought I felt her move. Ice doesn't move though. I'm foolish enough to look up and I almost can't process it.

"Wha-? Anna?"

My sister smiles at me.

"Oh, Elsa."

Oh my God, she's alive! She's alive! I grab on to her and hug her fiercely. I'm never letting her go again. Oh thank you God. Thank you. Thank you. Still, I can't believe what she had done.

"…You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Why Anna? Why would you do such a thing after all I've done to you? I almost killed you. She must read all my questions in my eyes. Her expression grows soft.

"I love you."

Three simple words. Three magical words. I love her so much it hurts…it hurt so much to be away from her, to not be a part of her life. I've got a second chance. I can't blow this. I can have my sister back. Olaf is dancing around excitedly. He exclaims.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

I pause. It's like I never knew anything before, but of course it's because I was being a complete idiot. All this time, all that fear…I have so much to make up for.

"Love…will thaw…Love…of course."

"Elsa?"

I smile at my baby sister. The baby sister who love s me despite everything that's happened. Despite how many times I slammed the door and shut her out and told her to go away. She still loves me.

"Love."

I know how to stop the winter…and I do.

I just needed a little love.


	9. Touch

Touch

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

Elsa wasn't used to people touching her.

She hadn't had normal human contact since she was twelve years old and she'd become too frightened to hug her parents any longer. She could still remember the heartbroken expression on her mother and father's faces.

She remembered the last time she allowed her father to touch her. It had been a particularly horrible day during the summer of her eleventh year and she'd been missing her sister terribly. It was before Anna stopped knocking on her door and she'd been very insistent.

"Elsa let's go fly a kite!"

"Elsa let's go swimming!"

"Elsa please, please come out and see the baby ducks!"

"Elsa why won't you come play with me? What did I do?"

She'd been particularly harsh when she'd told Anna to go away and leave her alone. She'd heard her baby sister's muffled sobs not long after.

She'd never hated her curse more than at that moment. Her papa had come in to ask her what had happened and found her lying on her bed; crying inconsolable icy tears. Her father had ignored the ice, gathered her close, and rocked her back a forth until she finally stopped. She'd been okay until she'd seen the layer of ice on his lapels—much, much too close to his heart.

She'd started crying silent tears then, the implications not lost on her even at such a young age.

It was hard for her at twenty-one to forget that sad and lonely little girl she'd been. She didn't fear her powers any longer. She had embraced them, but she still flinched sometimes when people touched her.

Anna touched her all the time.

At first she'd pull away and inadvertently hurt her sister. Now, she came to relish the contact, even crave it, even though it was uncomfortable sometimes.

Her sister would grab her hand and squeeze it, throw a friendly arm over her shoulder, hug her quickly, hug her tight, snuggle into her shoulder, and sometimes she would play with her hair, or kiss her cheek, or cover her eyes from behind and ask her to guess who it was.

Her sister was playful and touch was as natural to her as breathing.

Elsa still had a long way to go.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Anna burst into her study, a whirlwind of energy, and launched herself at the queen. Elsa caught her with a muffled ommph and Anna glomped on to her like a clingy octopus. She pulled back slightly so she could ask.

"Why are you still in here? It's been hours and you know how I feel about you working all day long. Cooommmmeeee Onnnnn. We have a game of knattleikr going. Olaf is bowling so you won't have to worry about the slobbered on ball. It will be fun, you remember fun? It's that thing that is the exact opposite of everything else you do."

Elsa smiled and then sighed. "I have to finish this up for tomorrow's council meeting, but I promise, I will come down in a moment."

Anna rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fiiinnneee. Just don't work too hard." She kissed her on the forehead, squeezed her hand, and bounded off. Elsa watched her go with an amused smirk on her face.

Yes touch was still somewhat uncomfortable, but the alternative was going back to the loneliness and isolation she'd escaped from.

She would take being touched over that any day of the week.

After all, she wasn't made of ice and her heart wasn't cold…and she wasn't lonely any longer.

She almost felt normal.

Almost.


	10. Of Romance and Reindeer Kings

Author's Note: A little something for Valentine's Day.

Of Romance and Reindeer Kings

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

Kristoff didn't know how to be romantic.

Let's face it, he'd spent most of his time in the mountains with a reindeer and rock trolls. He'd never had a sweetheart before, never been in love, and never really had to worry about anybody else except for Sven and his family.

And then came Anna…beautiful, vivacious Anna. He'd fallen for her hard. It wasn't instantaneous, but now he couldn't imagine not loving her. He was terrified of messing this up. What did he know about love really? And he was in love with a princess…a freaking princess! She could have anyone she wanted, what on earth was she doing with a guy who harvested ice for a living?

He sat down heavily on the hay bale next to Sven, placed his head between his knees, and took measured breaths.

He needed to not pass out…that would not help him figure out what he was going to do for his girl on St. Valentine's Day. Which was today. God, he was so screwed.

He was going to start hyperventilating again when he realized suddenly that he was not alone. Kristoff looked up and his eyes widened to find the queen standing in the middle of the stables, smirking at him.

Sven whined a greeting; she walked over, and scratched the reindeer under his chin. He made a happy reindeer sound.

"You look troubled Kristoff."

He sort of stared at her dumbly, until he shook himself.

"Your Majest…er Elsa, Hi…how are you? What are you doing…you know…here…in the stables?"

She gave him a bemused look.

"Am I not allowed to inspect my own stables?" He grimaced and rubbed a sheepish hand over the back of his neck.

"Of course you can, you're the queen, you can do anything you want…er I mean…" He gave a nervous chuckle. Elsa took pity on him.

"What seems to be troubling you? You are a bit out of sorts."

He wanted to say she always made him a bit out of sorts. She was Anna's big sister, she was the queen, and she had awesome ice powers. She had an intimidation factor of around ten in his book, but he wisely kept those thoughts to himself. He actually liked Elsa quite a bit, which had surprised him. He also knew that if there was one person on earth that loved Anna as much, if not more, than he did, it was the woman standing in front of him.

"I-I don't know what to do for Anna for the festival of St. Valentine." He blurted and then looked away ashamed. "I l-love her. I want to do something special…different, but I've been trying to figure out something for the last two weeks and everything I come up with seems stupid. And now it's here, it's today…and I don't…"

He looked away. Elsa touched his forearm to get his attention and he looked up at her. She was smiling at him gently.

"Kristoff, Anna loves you so whatever you do for her she will enjoy. It doesn't have to be grand or elaborate. My sister may be the daughter of a king and queen, but she is still just a girl…a girl who loves a boy. You're a good man, Kristoff. You make her happy so just follow your heart. It will lead you true."

She patted his arm lightly, scratched Sven under the chin once more, gave him a soft smile, and left. He stared after her. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Anna was starting to get discouraged. She hadn't seen Kristoff all day long and it was Valentine's Day. She was starting to think he was never going to show up. Heart sore and depressed, she made her way to her chamber, thinking she might as well go to sleep, when she saw a note with a red heart on the front.

Her spirits lifted instantly and she eagerly grabbed the piece of parchment. She opened it. The note was simple.

_Meet me in the stables._

_Love,_

_Kristoff_

With a joyous laugh, she took off running and made it to the stables in record time. She was startled to see that Sven was the only one there and he was hooked to Kristoff's sleigh. There was another note attached. She grabbed this one and read.

_You're chariot, milady. Sven knows the way, trust him._

_K_

She frowned slightly and looked at the reindeer; he tossed his head, pawed the ground, and snorted. Anna took that to mean she was wasting time and got in the sleigh. Sven bellowed and took off and Anna lurched in the seat, and then righted herself. It looked like she was simply to enjoy the ride.

The sleigh bounced lightly over the fresh powder that had fallen that afternoon and she wondered where Sven was taking her. She didn't have to wait long. The sleigh stopped in a clearing at the base of the north mountain. It was a beautiful place where a small waterfall splashed into a pool that never froze. It was a hot spring. Anna was drawn toward the bank and the warmth when she pulled up short.

Kristoff was there, smiling. He'd cleared a section of snow, laid down a blanket, and had a picnic set up with all of her favorites.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anna."

Happy tears prickled her eyes and she launched herself at him. He laughed and spun her around, and it wasn't until he'd put her back down that he noticed the crystalline drops on her cheeks. He felt a moment of panic as he brushed her tears away with his calloused thumbs.

"Hey, hey, what's all this now?" She graced him with a watery smile.

"A picnic in winter. You remembered."

He gave her a lopsided smile. She'd once confessed to him how it was a shame they couldn't go on a picnic during winter. She said she would love to sit under the sky and watch the north lights dance, but she knew it was too cold. Kristoff remembered about these springs and the heat they gave off. In fact, there was even some vegetation that could be seen with sprinkling of snow all around. It was the only place in Arendelle warm enough to have a picnic under the lights.

"Do you like it?" He asked. She shook her head, bemused. She then stood up on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss. He closed his eyes, savoring the contact, and opened them again when she pulled away.

"It's perfect." His smile grew huge.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anna."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kristoff."

They snuggled in together on the blanket and watched the sky dance. Anna gave a contented sigh and shot him a mischievous look.

She couldn't wait to give him his present once they returned to the castle.


	11. Letters: Canto I

A/N: The idea for this story came from another story I'm writing called The Courtship of Queen Elsa. I had the idea that Elsa might have written letters to Anna during the thirteen years they were apart. This is one of those letters.

Letters – Canto I

(Nine Year Old Elsa to Six Year Old Anna on Her Birthday)

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

Dearest Anna,

Papa tells me that you've just turned six. How grown up you're becoming. I'm sorry I couldn't be there and I hope cook made your favorite chocolate cake, the one with the raspberry filling.

It's been hard this last year, being away from you, but papa says I'm doing better controlling my powers. I know you don't remember I have powers, but that is all right since I can't give you this letter right now anyways. I know he is just being kind, but I am forever hopeful that I can control them soon. I miss you so Anna. I miss playing with you and reading to you. I miss how you use to make me laugh. I don't feel like I have much to laugh about anymore.

I'm going to stop right there though because this is a happy day. Mama tells me that you are doing much better with your reading. She says you seem almost determined to learn now and when she asked you why you said, _I want to be able to read the big girl book that Elsa use to read to me._ I wish I could still read to you baby sister. I want that so much.

My studies are going well. They are boring most of the time, except for math and literature. I hate history, but my tutor says I have to know all about it as well as economics, diplomacy, and etiquette. Ugh, I swear though if Mr. Nathan speaks of my duty one more time! Of course I know that I have to learn these things to become queen, but that's not going to happen for years and years!

I miss having lessons with you. I remember when you put that frog in Mr. Nathan's satchel. He screamed like a girl! It was so funny! I don't think I ever laughed that hard. I hope Miss Rosenblum is better to you than Mr. Nathan was. I use to hate how he treated you sometimes, like you weren't as important because you weren't the heir. That was stupid. You are so important Anna. Never, ever forget that please.

Well I'm starting to see double and my candle is dying, plus I think I might have frozen my quill. I want to wish you a happy birthday baby sister, and I hope someday soon I will finally have control of my powers and I can see you again. Until then, continue to grow up strong, laugh and have fun for both of us, and never, ever lose your light. I love you.

Forever Your Loving Big Sister,

Elsa


	12. Queen Anna of Arendelle?

"Kristoff…do you think I would make a good queen?"

Caught off guard, he spewed the ale he'd been drinking and doused a now very disgruntled Sven. The reindeer snorted and walked away leaving him alone with Anna. She looked crestfallen.

"I guess that answers my question," she mumbled sadly and started walking away. Kristoff blinked in confusion for a moment and then promptly panicked, calling himself every type of idiot in the book. It was just…hard to keep up with all the random statements and non-sequiturs she spouted at any given moment of any given day. Her thought process was dizzying for a normal human brain to follow and sometimes his poor sequential brain got lost.

He noticed she'd almost disappeared into the crowd when his brain finally caught up and he darted after her. It was the harvest festival and the streets were packed. His fiancé had almost vanished before he'd finally reached her and grabbed her hand to halt her. She tried to tug her hand away.

"Let me go, Kristoff!"

He responded by pulling her closer, wrapping his strong right arm around her tiny waist, picking her up, and relocating them both to a nearby alleyway. She pushed at the steel band of his forearm and huffed in frustration when it didn't budge. He placed her on her feet, grasped her shoulders, and bent down enough to meet her eyes.

"Whoa there. feisty pants. What did we talk about last week? How about you give me a minute to actually respond to your questions instead of assuming things."

She flushed and looked away.

"You did respond. You found the whole idea so ridiculous that you spit ale all over Sven."

He ran a frustrated hand through his shaggy hair. Gods above it was a good thing he loved this girl. She could try the patience of a saint sometimes. He forced himself to calm down. He knew that getting into a fight with her would be stupid, and he could tell by the hesitant and vulnerable look in her eyes that there was more going on here than he realized. As gently as possible, he placed two fingers under her chin, and raised her head so he could meet her eyes. He brushed a soft kiss over her perfect lips and she sighed.

"Anna, I don't think it is ridiculous. I think you would make a great queen. You're smart, you're compassionate…and you're feisty. You wouldn't take anybody's nonsense. The question I have is why are you even worrying about this?"

She shrugged and frowned.

He rested his forehead against hers and rubbed his large hands up and down her arms soothingly. "Anna, talk to me."

She huffed, her eyes far away. "I heard Kia and Gerda talking about how great of a queen Elsa was and how they didn't know how the kingdom could go on without her." She paused. "They didn't say anything cruel about me, or anything about me at all really, but it made me start wondering about what would happen if something happened to Elsa and I was all Arendelle had left?"

He encouraged her to continue.

"I just…I'm not Elsa!"

Kristoff looked confused again. "Of course you're not Elsa, why would you want to be? Don't get me wrong, your sister is great, but you…you're amazing."

She huffed, pulled her head out of his grasp, and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"You don't understand…Elsa is the amazing one…I'm just…just Anna. I'd like to think I would be a good queen, and I know that if something were to happen to Elsa she would want me to be the best I could for Arendelle. She loves Arendelle…I love Arendelle too, but I just…I'll never be the kind of queen she is…the kind of queen my mother was…" She stopped and then continued. "I'm not graceful. I'm not elegant and I get nervous and I babble and fidget and I-I'm not like them!"

Kristoff smiled softly down at her.

"Anna, listen to me. You don't have to be like them. You're you and being you is a very good thing. Elsa is not perfect either. I know she is your big sister and I know how much you look up to her, but did you ever stop and think for a moment that it was you that saved Arendelle? It was you Anna, not her. She would be the first one to admit it."

She shook her head in the negative. "I was the reason she froze Arendelle in the first place because of my stupid infatuation with Hans and getting married and not being alone anymore. I was so tired of being shut out and being alone that I would have done anything to change it."

He forced her arms gently apart and pulled her into a tight hug. She sighed and relaxed against his broad chest and he rested his chin on top of her fiery reddish gold hair. He then pulled back a little to look down at her.

"That was the best thing that could have happened to you and Elsa though. You both had spent so long living apart that you needed something drastic to bring you back together. Besides, the moment your sister ran you went after her without a moment's hesitation. You never gave up on her and you never gave up on Arendelle. You never stopped loving her. That is what makes you amazing. You don't have to be Elsa. We have an Elsa, and Elsa needs Anna. I need Anna. Arendelle…needs Anna. And if the worst were to happen and we no longer had Elsa…you would grieve and then you would be strong. Don't you know? You're the strongest person I know."

Tears pricked her eyes and she pulled him into a hard embrace. Kristoff wrapped his big body around her petite form and felt the tension leave the air.

"So no matter what happens feisty pants; I know, and your sister knows too, that you would be a great queen. I just hope it never comes to that. You and your sister deserve as much time together as fate allows."

He didn't add that he wanted the time too; he wanted a lifetime with her. He simply held her tight and enjoyed the fact that she wanted to share that lifetime with him. It was humbling. She pulled back slightly and kissed the edge of his jaw.

"Thank you Kristoff. You're…pretty amazing too."

The goofy smile that split his face made Anna giggle and she whacked him teasingly on the arm. She pulled away her energy and good humor returned.

"I've starving," she moaned dramatically. "Let's get something chocolate!" She bounced away; he shook his head ruefully and followed at a more sedate pace. His life with Anna would never, ever be boring.

He couldn't wait.


	13. Elsa and Walt

A/N: Okay, this one is a little different. It came to me while I was watching the special features on my newly acquired Frozen blu-ray. As I've stated before, I have been a Disney fan all my life, and I've always liked Walt Disney. In 1939, seventy-five years ago, Walt Disney had planned on making the Snow Queen. I guess I started wondering how Walt would have liked Frozen. Here is my take.

The man in the charcoal gray suit and fedora stood in front of Elsa's ice palace. There was a smile on his face as he crunched through the snow and stood at the base. He looked up, shielding his eyes.

"Now that is a thing of beauty."

He let out a low whistle and started up the steps. When he reached the door he couldn't help but run his hands over the intricate snowflake design etched there. He grinned like a fool and rapped smartly. The doors swung upon.

The man walked in his eyes alight and his mustache twitching. He put his hands on his hips and did a slow turn.

He was an artist and he loved nothing better than imagination and this…this was imagination at its finest. He never thought he would see the day when animation took on such texture. It wasn't quite the same as doing it by hand, but the rich detail was something to behold.

He let out another low whistle. He was about to take a tour around the castle when a young woman's voice made him turn.

"Who are you?"

He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Well hello. It sure is a pleasure to meet you. Can I just say this place; well words can't express how great this place is Queen Elsa." He drawled.

Elsa took a fearful step back. "H-How do you know me?"

His smile was kind and gentle. "Ma'am, I've known you for a long time and let me just say how pleased I am that they did you justice."

Her face contorted into a confused frown.

"They? Who are they?"

He started to pace to look around more. "The people who followed in my footsteps, the ones that believe in the power of the imagination, and let me tell you…I don't think I could ever have dreamed something like this. It's truly magical."

She watched the man walk around the bottom floor and inspect her palace. She strangely felt no fear of this stranger.

He paused. "Although…you were supposed to be the villain. I must say I kind of glad you're not. I like where they took you. It was a good journey."

"The villain? Why…because of my powers?"

He smiled. "Because in the original story you were the villain. I have to say…I think I like this one better."

She gave him a tentative smile.

"So in this one I'm not the villain?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked. "Might I have your name?"

He grinned. "Pardon me Queen Elsa, where are my manners. My wife would box my ears if she knew I was being so rude. Walt Disney, at your service."

She nodded. "Mr. Disney, I…" He cut her off.

"No, no, please call me Walt. I hear Mr. Disney I start looking around for my father."

She smiled shyly. "Walt, my I ask what you are doing here."

He looked around and rubbed a sheepish hand over the back of his neck. "Well now, you see I was curious. I wanted to see how far we've come since…well since I left. I never imagined…well let's just say that this is by far more than I ever expect. Just look at you. The detail…the beauty. I don't think I could have done better myself."

There was an awkward silence as Elsa blushed red. He gave her another fatherly smile.

"Well now, I believe it's time for me to get a move on. Go live your story, Queen Elsa. It's a great one."

He turned and walked away leaving a confused and bemused Elsa behind. There was a high pitch voice just outside her door that caught her attention.

"Ha Ha you ready to go Walt?"

"I'm ready Mickey. Lead the way."


End file.
